The Slayer and The Storm
by Genese Gundam
Summary: Two worlds collide when the Doctor crashes back into Buffy Summers' life. But with the battle with The First on the horizon, has the Doctor come to help, or is he here for another purpose?
1. Prologue

**The Slayer and the Storm**

_Two worlds collide when the Doctor crashes back into Buffy Summer's life. But with the battle with The First on the horizon, has the Doctor come to help, or is he here for another purpose?_

**Disclaimer: The characters depicted within are the property of their respective copyright holders, namely Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, and the BBC. I do not own any of the characters.**

Introduction:

Hello fanfic readers, I am Genese Gundam, and I will be the author for the duration of this flight..erm..story. This is my first fanfiction, and it really arose out of a desire to see a crossover story that would play out a lot like an episode of the respective programmes, in this case, two shows that I am particularly fond of, Doctor Who and Buffy the Vampire Slayer (and maybe Angel, but I haven't decided yet). As mentioned above, I'm trying to make it feel as if it were an episode from the respective programmes, so at the end of chapters, I might put 'cut to adverts' or 'cue opening credits' (personally its the Doctor Who opening for me, as it works well with cliffhangers, but the Buffy theme works as well). So I guess this is the moment of truth; Geronimo!

* * *

_The following takes place during Season 7 of Buffy and Series 6/Season 32 of Doctor Who._

**Prologue: **

'Bloody Hell!' exclaimed Spike, as the giant horned beast that had been summoned moments earlier rose to its full height, and knocked the blonde vampire across the warehouse. "You think a mere vampire can defeat me?" the creature boomed. "No, but a slayer might!" quipped Buffy, as she leaped from the roof to strike the creature from above, only to narrowly miss impalement, as the beast reared its head in anticipation. Buffy was thrown to the ground in a crumpled heap, as Spike rushed to her. The beast began to laugh as the two lay before it, unsure of what path of action to take next.

"Foolish mortals! You can not defeat a God!" the beast roared. "I've been known," whispered Buffy, as she tried to get up and show this creature some of the Sunnydale resolve she and her friends were famous for. The creature laughed once again, forcing her back down with its fist and retorted "Not on this day Slayer,for this is the day you are slain. I do not fear you; I fear nothing!"

"I'd like to test that theory," a voice with a British accent said from the shadows. But this was not the familiar voice of Giles, Buffy's mentor, who had been known to make such last minute entrances and rescues. No, this voice was distinctly unfamiliar, young sounding and full of confidence. " What mortal goes there?" the beast demanded. "What? I don't think that isn't the question you should be asking; and well, my mortality is a matter of opinion. Now, what you ought be asking is 'who' goes there" the voice replied, sounding almost smug. Buffy thought to herself that this was one heck of an introduction, or at least she would have if it wasn't for the fact she was almost beaten and a beast with immeasurable power was about to destroy the world. The creature roared; "I fear no being from this world!" "Well then," the voice started as its owner revealed himself from the shadows, "it's a good thing I'm not remotely from this world." He was tall and gangly, and could easily be mistaken for a young college student if it weren't for his distinctly old fashioned dress sense complete with braces, a bow tie and a tweed jacket; Buffy began to wonder if all British people dressed like Giles.

He walked towards the beast with such swagger that one could compare him to a rock star walking across a stage-Buffy could sense that this was all just a show to the stranger. As he approached he continued "As I said before, the question you should be asking is 'who?'. 'Who' would deliberately come and intrude on your big revival other than the slayer? 'Who' would know about your true identity, not as an immortal demon king from a hell dimension but as a small time warrior who happened to get lucky? 'Who' would know all about your species, and the fall of your empire in a half a day? 'Who' else would seal you away in a hell dimension for 500 years?"

"Impossible! Can it really be?" Buffy could have sworn she saw the beast gasp in fear. "Hush now, I'm talking," the stranger said as he stood between Buffy and Spike, and the 15ft tall beast. "Who else, but me?" This time the creature really did gasp and retreated several metres, "It's YOU! The destroyer of worlds! Bringer of darkness!" The stranger cut the beast short, "That's right. I am the oncoming storm-your worst nightmare, and I just happen to be rather fond of this planet. I'm feeling rather generous today, so I'm going to let you go. But I don't want to see you on this side of Alpha Centauri ever again. Because if you so much as consider returning to this planet, it wil seriously harm your chances of seeing tommorow. Because I'm the Doctor. Start running."

On cue, the beast quickly clicked a button on its wrist devise and promptly disappeared in a beam of light. Buffy and Spike slowly got up, with looks of utter confusion. Who was this guy? How was he able to scare off something about to start the apocalypse? He still had his back to them, and was muttering something about remembering to develop puns and one liners when defeating enemies rather than long winded speeches. "Which reminds me," he said as he spun round to face Buffy and Spike, with a huge grin on his face and clasping his hands together; "Hello Buffy!"

***Cue Opening Credits***


	2. The Reunion of Strangers

**Reunion of Strangers **

_Who is this man, undeterred by demons and afraid of nothing? And more importantly, how does he know Buffy? _

**Disclaimer: The characters depicted within are the property of their respective copyright holders, namely Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, and the BBC. I do not own any of the characters.**

Behind the Scenes:

Hello fanfic readers, I am Genese Gundam, and I will be the author for the duration of this flight..erm..story. As you will see in this chapter, this meeting of two famous television characters isn't unique. I want the characters in this story to feel connected; the Doctor has saved the world loads of times as has Buffy. It always bothered me that Angel and Buffy always had apocalypses (?) happening at the same time, but they never seemed to affect each other's show (really, only Buffy season 7 running alongside Angel Series 4 is guilty of this, although DW has had similar problems with its side stories). So really it is unreasonable to assume that these heroes' paths never crossed...or is it? Let's find out; Geronimo!

* * *

_The following takes place during Season 7 of Buffy and Series 6/Season 32 of Doctor Who._

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked an increasingly confused Buffy. "What? Of course you know me! I'm the Doctor, remember?" replied an apparently offended Doctor. He was met with a unified response from both Buffy and Spike; "Doctor who?" they asked, before giving each other a quick glance. "Just 'The Doctor'. The definite article you might say," he said proudly, adjusting his bow tie in the process. However, he was met by blank faces. The Doctor gave an impatient sigh before becoming very animated, "Don't you remember? That terrible business with the big...toothy...erm..what was it now..." He seemed to get lost in his description, before adding "...it was brown! Yeah, that was it, and it wanted to eat the babies of Sunnydale!" He looked satisfied that he had managed to finish his description. Buffy perked up, "Oh yeah, I remember!" She suddenly looked cautious again, "Hey wait, how do you know that? The Doctor I knew looked nothing like you...for a start he had-" "Oh!" the Doctor interrupted, perhaps a bit too loud considering Buffy and Spike were only in front of him, "I changed my face! What do you think? Handsome, I know..." he explained with glee. "Sorry, _what_?" Buffy replied-for one thing, she wasn't entirely sure this was the same man she had met years before, when she was still in high school. Secondly, she was surprised at how quickly he had gone from scaring away a huge demon to talking nonsense about changing faces. She considered that for a moment. _On second thoughts, maybe he is the same weirdo..._

" You know, maybe it would be quicker to go back to the library so I can explain everything to the gang as well. It would save me having to explain everything twice, don't you think?" the Doctor suggested. Buffy gave a big sigh, "Fine, you can come with us". " Ha-Ha! Yes!" The Doctor exclaimed, only to be met with a glare from Buffy. "Sorry...that was uncool wasn't it?" the Doctor said in a manner of a man baffled by the simplest human mannerisms-which he most certainly was. "Can someone please explain what bloomin' heck is going on here?" an increasingly bewildered Spike asked, having remained unusually silent up until this point. "Spike, this is apparently the Doctor." Buffy explained. The Doctor shook Spike's hand with enthusiasm, although the same couldn't be said about Spike. "You're not human. I can smell it" the blonde vampire declared. Buffy continued "Yeah, the Doctor is a Time Lord from the planet Galiley". "Galli**frey**"the Doctor said, correcting her. "Are you sure you're not related to Giles?" Buffy said under her breath as she rolled her eyes , "Oh and by the way, the library doesn't exist anymore. And the gang is just a little bit bigger than it was before." "Right," the Doctor replied, "I haven't missed too much have I?"

* * *

Giles was in the garden along with Kennedy, Rona and the other potential slayers, for a late night lesson. Willow, Xander, Anya and Dawn had opted to watch rather join in. "Now remember, the key to defeating a vampire isn't to just attack; you need to incapacitate it first-break its guard so as to be able to strike before it recovers," the former librarian and watcher explained. His strategies didn't convince everyone however, as Rona quickly demonstrated, "But what if we're surrounded? We're not like Buffy-we don't have powers! How are we meant to defeat a gang of normal vamps, let alone super-vamps!" Giles knew that she had a point, and that many of the potentials felt the same way. They were normal girls who _might_ become the next slayer if the current ones were to perish. However, they made up the bulk of Buffy's (and indeed, the rest of humanity's) defence against the evil force known as The First- a being that claimed to be the original source of evil, and has been gathering the forces of darkness at the town of Sunnydale, with the intent to open the gateway to hell that existed beneath. Giles removed his glasses, trying to think of away to reassure them, "Well, erm-" "In that case, you team up to kick their butts," Buffy said as she emerged from the house. " Remember, you won't be alone out there. Your greatest asset is each other, you need to work as a team. If you fight alone, you will die. But if you fight together, you'll survive." Giles nodded in agreement, "Yes, quite. Erm, lesson over...you better all go and get some rest." The large group of girls disbanded, while Giles walked over to Buffy. "So did you manage to stop the summoning?" he asked. "Well not exactly..." Buffy began, hearing footsteps coming from inside the house, "...but we picked up someone who did."

"Rupert Giles!" the Doctor exclaimed with excitement as he walked out the house, taking Giles by surprise as he greeted him with an almost comically exaggerated handshake. "Pleasure to see you again!" the Doctor said, unable to stop grinning. He spun around to greet the others, "Willow! Xander! Oh this brilliant! So good to see you all again!". "Umm..Hello..." Willow responded, although she, like the others had no clue who he was. "Sorry, who are you again?" Xander asked. Buffy decided she should clear things up, considering the Doctor himself was too busy getting overexcited at meeting the scoobies again. "It's the Doctor. We met him back in '99." Xander, Giles and Willow and the potentials who had been watching in complete bewilderment let out a collective "Oh!" before the obvious hit Xander; "Wait, how come you look nothing like the Doctor? You're all young, and your dress sense..." The Doctor, who had been expecting this reaction, began solemnly "Remember Xander, I am a Time Lord, not a human, I walk in eternity. My people, when they die, they renew themselves, regenerate as it were, but their appearance and personality change as a consequence." He suddenly perked up and promptly ruined the mysterious and foreboding atmosphere he had created moments earlier by announcing "Ooh! I almost forgot!" and pulled a small device out of his pocket. He pressed a button on it and it emitted a green glow and sound, followed by the appearance of his trademark blue police box, the TARDIS. Willow smiled "So it _is_ you!" however her face soon turned to worry, "Wait-you died?"

Before the Doctor had a chance to answer, Anya, who had either been putting together two and two and come to a realisation, or had been completely vacant up until this point and had been brought back to reality by the appearance of the TARDIS, shouted "Doctor!"-far louder than she had intended, but it still caught the attention of the Doctor (who himself hadn't noticed Anya's presence) and by extension everyone else there. "Hello Anyanka," The Doctor said with a curious look on his face. "It's been a long time, Doctor," Anya declared, apparently regaining some of the sinister attitude that she once had as a vengeance demon. "You two know each other?" Giles asked, perplexed by this exchange between two ancient beings. The Doctor replied, his facial expression changing from that of curiosity to a dark grimace, "Yes, we've met bet before. When was it, the 1750s?" "Yes, it was the week between the 15th and the 25th of March 1753," Anya replied bitterly, "I granted a wish for your friend, what was her name? Perpugilliam." "_Peri,_" the Doctor corrected. "She was tired of the way you treated her, so she wished that you could see how it felt to be her," Anya continued. The Doctor protested, "I ended up having our bodies switched for three whole days! With Cybermen chasing us. In 18th Century Paris! You could have wrecked time!" By this point, Buffy, Giles and the others were watching them as if it were some sort of drama. Or car crash. Anya began to shake as she continued, "And do you know what he did to me?" The Doctor answered, "I trapped you in another dimension..." "_A DIMENSION FULL OF BUNNIES!_" Anya screamed, surprising, well, just about everyone. "It was only for a week!" the Doctor said in defense. Thankfully, a young brown haired girl intervened, "Don't worry Doctor, she's on our side now..." the Doctor, slightly surprised by this revelation, simply replied, "Oh...well, any friend of Buffy's is a friend of mine," and walked up to Anya, extending his hand to her, "Shall we call a truce?" Anya grudgingly held out hers, "So be it...at least your clothes aren't so offensive."

The young brown haired girl walked up to the Doctor again. "I'm glad that is over. It looked like it was about to get ugly," she said, trying to make conversation with the Time Lord. "So how have you been Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor answered in his usual dismissive manner whenever asked that question, "Oh, I've been here, there and every-when. By the way I don't think we've met, are you one of the potentials?" The girl replied slightly confused, "No, its me, Dawn remember? Buffy's little sister." The Doctor suddenly paid attention, "Buffy's...Sister?" Willow interjected, "Well, we can hardly call you Buffy's little sister anymore Dawn! She's grown alot since you last saw her, you probably don't recognize her." "No...I don't..." the Doctor mused, as he eyed Dawn carefully. Thankfully for him, Buffy came at this moment, "Hey Doc, can I talk to you for second?" The Doctor, unusually confused for a man who would happily claim to know everything, gratefully replied "Yes-and don't call me Doc!" They went inside the kitchen, where before Buffy could do any explaining, the Doctor started inquiring. "Pardon me Buffy," the Doctor began, "But Dawn is your sister." Buffy, slightly bemused simply replied "yes". "But you're an only child," he continued, trying to wrap his head around this conundrum. Buffy gave the same response. "So how can she be your sister? Unless it's just a figure of speech...does your mother know about this? Come to think of it, where is Joyce?" the perplexed Doctor asked. The bemused smile on Buffy's face was replaced by a saddened expression. "We need to have a talk Doctor," she said. "A lot has changed in Sunnydale these past few years. It's only midnight, so I was gonna go out to patrol. We can talk on the way there."

**The Slayer and the Storm will return after these messages...**


	3. From Girl to General

**From Girl to General **

_The Doctor may have changed physically, but a lot more has changed for Buffy since they last met… _

**Disclaimer: The characters depicted within are the property of their respective copyright holders, namely Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, and the BBC. I do not own any of the characters.**

Behind the Scenes:

Hello fanfic readers, I am Genese Gundam, and I will be the author for the duration of this flight..erm..story. Now that the Doctor has been reintroduced to the main cast of Buffy, I thought this chapter should be about bringing him up to speed with what has been going on in the Buffyverse. In terms of how big a role the Doctor will play in this crossover, I kind of want it to be about the same as it was in the Sarah Jane Adventures story 'The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith" (or for the Buffy equivalent, any of the episodes Buffy turned up in Angel Season 1), in other words, while the Doctor will play a major role, Buffy and co. are ultimately the main characters. Even if sometimes it might seem as if it becomes slightly Doctor-orientated…it will always come back to Buffy. Now, on with the story; Allons-y…I mean…Geronimo!

* * *

_The following takes place during Season 7 of Buffy and Series 6/Season 32 of Doctor Who._

It was 1:00 in the morning, and the cemetery was surprisingly silent for this time of night; no vampires, demons or other monsters, just two people walking and talking in the night. Buffy had been telling the Doctor about all of the things that had happened to her since they last saw each other; Angel's departure, starting university, Dawn's true identity and the death of her mother, her own death and resurrection, and struggle to look after Dawn, and how the First has appeared. "Apparently, resurrecting me messed up the cosmic balance of good and evil…and the First used it as an opportunity to try and take over…it started going after all the potential slayers and now we're the only ones left able to fight the First" Buffy explained. The Doctor looked at her. She still had the pretty face and blonde hair, but this wasn't the Buffy he knew; she looked tired, hardened by her experiences, and ultimately, she looked like a very sad soul. "For once, I don't know if I'll be able to deal…" Buffy said. "Oh Buffy," the Doctor sighed with regret, "You've been called upon so many times, to do so much more than the normal human. And you're tired of all of it, having to make sacrifices time and time again; I felt like that not so long ago. But I think, you mustn't lose sight of yourself. The reason I was so excited when I saw you all again is because you are all so…remarkable. I've saved the universe loads of times but I've lived for 907 years; you lot on the other hand, you're not even 25 and you've saved the world 5 times…now that's impressive." Buffy smiled at him, "You know how to give a pep talk," she said. She thought about what he said. It was true, she'd had to deal with a lot over the years, from apocalypses to personal tragedies, but she'd always been able to bounce back. _Oh God, he makes me sound like a depressive, _she mused.

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you Doc? Well, I mean, apart from dying and regenerating. Still travelling alone?" Buffy asked. "That's Doc-**tor**," the Doctor insisted, "No, I've found some friends-Amy Pond and Rory Williams-oh sorry Rory _Pond._ They're married you see. Marvellous couple," the Doctor grinned, "I've dropped them off in Rio in 2011 for a week. They helped me restart the universe!" Buffy got confused, "wait, restart the universe?" The Doctor replied in a very nonchalant manner, "Well the universe ended so we had to restart it with the 'Big Bang 2'." Buffy began to get worried, "Wait, the universe _ended_! You mean gone? Kaput? Disappeared in a big…disappeary-" "-explodey-wodey-timey-wimey thing?" the Doctor interjected, "Don't worry, it ended already in 7 years time, but all of this is the restarted universe that we stared in 1996. See? Simple." The look on Buffy's face was a mix of both utter horror and confusion, "You know, you're insane…" The Doctor clasped his hands together and grinned, "Yep. I'm a madman in a box."

Buffy stopped for a moment, her mind refocused on the patrol. "It's awfully quiet tonight…" she said as she began to become incredibly alert, and started looking all around her. The Doctor, stopped behind her, "Are you sensing something?" he asked. Buffy nodded, "Something fishy is going on here." The Doctor agreed, "I suppose we're rather vulnerable like this, all alone. I know that if I was an incredibly evil being, and there was the leader of the forces of good, alone with someone who was absolutely useless at combat, I would find this the perfect time to-." Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, Buffy had thrown him to the ground to avoid an incredibly angry creature from decapitating both of them in one swipe. It was a Turok-Han vampire-if vampires and demons have nightmares about slayers, then this is what slayers ought to have nightmares about. Before Buffy could even get up, she found herself unable to breath grasped at the neck by the ancient super-vamp. The Doctor managed to distract the Turok-Han long enough for it to let go with his trusty UV lamp, which as it turned out, was as useful on the ancient vampire as it was on alien fish pretending to be vampires. This gave Buffy a chance to retrieve her sword, which she promptly plunged into the chest. Unfortunately, Turok-Han's are a lot tougher than the ordinary vampires, and it promptly knocked Buffy back a few feet. The Doctor attempted to check if Buffy was okay, but was interrupted by the fist with claws that had connected rather sharply with his face, knocking him unconscious. The creature looked down on its victim for a few moments before turning its attention to Buffy. Unfortunately for the Turok-Han, had it been paying attention to Buffy in the first place and not been watching the Doctor's unconscious body, it might have noticed the fact she was running towards it with her sword in mid swing. "Didn't your mother ever tell you?" she asked, as the sword's sharp blade connected with the super vampire's neck, slicing clean through. "You shouldn't get ahead of yourself," she finished, as it crumbled to dust. While a Turok-Han may be stronger than thee average vampire, it was still susceptible to death by decapitation. Buffy stopped and thought for a minute, _maybe I'm beginning to slack on the punning front…_ She suddenly remembered the Doctor unconscious on the floor, and ran over to him. She sighed, "For a 900 year old alien, you sure are knocked out easily…"

* * *

"_Ace…"_

Several hours later, Willow and Dawn were in the latter's bedroom tending to a still unconscious Doctor. "Has anyone seen Andrew?" Buffy asked as she walked into the room. "He's been in the basement brooding since that incident at the school last week," Dawn said in a very uninterested way. Buffy's attention switched to the Doctor, "Anyway, how's the Doctor doing?" "Not good…his heart-rates have slowed down," Willow said nervously. "Heart-rate**s**?" Buffy asked. Before Buffy could ask the fairly obvious question, Dawn answered; "He has two hearts." "Because he's alien, we don't know if that's normal," Willow pointed out, before an equally concerned Dawn added "He's also been mumbling 'Ace' a lot…like he's dreaming…" Buffy thought for a moment, as if she were an Army general, plotting her next strategy. The reality was however that she had now become a leader of an army, and she knew that an ally like the Doctor, with centuries of experience in fighting the forces of darkness would be very useful indeed. "Willow, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked. They both stepped outside of the room, and closed the door. "What is it?" Willow asked, wanting to help Buffy, but still very eager to check on the Doctor. "Remember when you entered my mind? After Dawn was taken by Glory?" Buffy asked. Willow already could see where she was going with this, and immediately became uncomfortable, "Buffy, I don't know if-I mean...he's an alien, his mind might work..." Buffy looked willow straight in the eyes, "Please, Willow. He might know something or be able to help us in some way. Please." Willow relented, "Okay then. But I'm gonna need 10 minutes to get ready."

**The Slayer and The Storm will return after these messages...**


	4. The Weight of the Universe

**The Weight of the Universe **

_Willow travels deep into the Doctor's mind-but will she be able to wake him up? _

**Disclaimer: The characters depicted within are the property of their respective copyright holders, namely Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, and the BBC. I do not own any of the characters.**

Behind the Scenes:

Hello fanfic readers, I am Genese Gundam, and I will be the author for the duration of this flight...erm...story. Thank you to my growing group of subscribers and readers adding this to their favourite story lists…I must be doing something right. Now here's where it gets a bit continuity heavy (although chances are if you're still reading you already know a fair bit of both Buffy and Doctor Who…) on the Doctor Who side so here's some info:

Ace: A teenage girl from the late 1980s, Ace (or Dorothy, her real name which she hated) was the final companion of the old series, and perhaps a prototype for the ones of today. Always eager to understand the Doctor's world. The Doctor very much took her under his wing and became a mentor of sorts (although he never could part her with her homemade explosives "Nitro-9"...) Ace is perhaps most famous for killing a Dalek that called her small with a superpowered baseball bat. Towards the end of the classic series, Ace and the Doctor faced an old enemy of the Doctor's, an ancient evil that liked to use vampire-like beings as minions...sound familliar?

Geronimo!

_The following takes place during Season 7 of Buffy and Series 6/Season 32 of Doctor Who._

When Willow had travelled into Buffy's mind several years ago, she found herself in some of Buffy's memories, innermost thoughts and fears. But the Doctor's mind was different; it was like a swirling vortex, with different faces, places and voices flying past her. Willow found herself overwhelmed by the flow of emotions and memories in the alien mind. And then it all seemed to stop. "I knew one of you would come after me," she heard the Doctor call from behind her. Willow turned around, "Doctor! Are you okay? You've been unconscious for hours!" The Doctor could see she was concerned. The last time they'd met, the Doctor probably got on with Willow the best. He'd even asked her to travel with him. "Don't worry I'm okay, I was in a state of meditation, trying to remember something…" The Doctor trailed off in thought (all of which became visible around them) and bit his thumb.

Willow looked in awe at the creatures appearing around them; from giant satanic beings to Egyptian coffins, she could sense that these were the kind of creatures she hoped Buffy and the gang wouldn't want to face anytime soon. "Who are they?" she asked. "Them? Oh just villains," a distracted Doctor answered, as he gently tapped his forehead with. The Doctor gave her a weak but reassuring smile, "I've faced loads of them you know, creatures claiming to be the first evil, or the devil." His expression darkened and he ran his hand through his hair, "But the First…a creature that uses vampires for minions…" Willow "Doctor, I don't mean to break your train of thought but we need to go…I don't think I can stay in here for much more…" The Doctor suddenly ran up to Willow and placed his hands on her shoulders. It would seem as if personal space was a very alien notion to the Doctor amongst many other things. "Willow! I need you to hold on just a bit longer…tell me, did I say anything while I was unconscious?" Willow was taken aback slightly by how close he was too her, but nodded, "You kept saying Ace…" The Doctor frowned and rested his forehead on hers, as if he had been defeated. "Ace…Ace? Ace! ACE!" the image of a young blonde girl appeared around them. "Who is she?" Willow asked. "Ace! Ha-HA! Fantastic, wonderful Ace!" the Doctor shouted as he spun around marvelling at the images of her. A confused Willow then reminded the Doctor that they were short of time, "Doctor!" The Doctor spun around and put his hands on Willow's shoulders again, "Yes of course! Going now! I think I know what were dealing with now! Are you ready, Rosenberg? Geronimo!"

It was morning now, and a bright one at that. Dawn lay slumped in the chair asleep. She was supposed to have been keeping watch, but a few minutes of resting her eyes quickly became an hour. She suddenly awoke to see the Doctor sitting bolt-upright in the bed. He glanced towards her with a grin, "I think I know who the First _really_ is! I've met it before" Willow slowly got up from beside him, "Who is it?" The Doctor looked at her, but his grin was replaced with a worried look. He lifted a finger; "Something not good…something extremely, very not good…I need to speak with everyone."

"Hello, everyone! Right then! I need all of you to tell me all you know about the First!" The Doctor paced around the dining room where everyone was sat around the table. "Well, it's non-corporeal," Dawn began. The Doctor clicked his fingers and replied "What else?" Buffy added another suggestion, "It has an advantage because of me being brought back from the dead?" The Doctor rubbed his chin in frustration, "Come on! What else do we know?" "It wants to open the Hellmouth," Willow pointed out. The Doctor, who by this time had taken to fiddling with a crossbow, "Yes but-" he stopped when the arrow accidently fired into the ceiling, "…what else?" "It wants to destroy the slayer line?" Anya suggested like an eager school student. The Doctor gave Anya a frown. "Oh come on! You're all human! Use those great…big…human brains inside those heads of yours!" he said in frustration, while tapping either side of his forehead. "Well Doc, what else is there to say about the first other than it's a lean, mean, first evil machine?" Xander quipped. The Doctor leaned on the table and raised his finger, "I think I know what the First is and I need to confirm my suspicions, but you're the ones that have been fighting it all this time and I need you to tell me something to show that my suspicions are correct!" Giles stood up beside the Doctor, "I agree. Our knowledge of the First is patchy at best…" "Well it looks like we need to read up," Buffy interjected, now also at the Doctor's side. "But how?" asked one of the potentials. "Why don't you just ask?" a female voice said from behind Buffy, Giles and the Doctor. They slowly turned around, and Giles turned a ghostly white. Standing before them was Jenny Calendar-the lost love of Giles. "Hello Rupert."


	5. The First Evil

**The First Evil**

_The Doctor and the First come face to face at last. But are the Doctor's suspicions correct?_

**Disclaimer: The characters depicted within are the property of their respective copyright holders, namely Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, and the BBC. I do not own any of the characters.**

Behind the Scenes:

Hello fanfic readers, I am Genese Gundam, and I will be the author for the duration of this flight..erm..story. Sorry about the long delay, making preparations in real life…and trying to write the Eleventh Doctor is rather impossible without describing his fidgeting and mannerisms-which are in themselves hard to describe. Thanks again to all those subscribing, making comments and reviews! There is less than two weeks before it will become incredibly difficult to regularly update this story, so I will try to finish it in that time. This chapter sees the meeting of the Doctor and the First. Things begin to get moving towards a conclusion. Obviously nothing too major will happen that will effect Season 7's canon, but will perhaps fill a few plot holes…Anyway for now, it is the meeting of the Doctor and the First…You will see the tears of time-I mean-Geronimo!

* * *

_The following takes place during Season 7 of Buffy and Series 6/Season 32 of Doctor Who._

Jenny Calendar was the IT teacher at Sunnydale High between 1997 and 1998. Also having knowledge of demons and the Hellmouth, she also helped out with the gang and over time, fell for Giles as he did for her. But she was killed by Angelus, as they finally acknowledged this...that was in 1998. Meanwhile in the Summers' Residence in 2003…

"Get Out." This was Buffy's immediate response to this supernatural home intrusion. They had all met the First Evil in some form by this point, each time the ancient evil attempting to instil fear within the potentials. "But don't you want to find out about me?" the apparition of Jenny laughed. The Doctor turned around, "Buffy, don't provoke it." He looked at the shocked Giles in the eyes and put his hands on his shoulders "Giles, you know this is isn't the person you lost; this is just a fake, an imitation, have faith in the real person, the one you loved, the one you lost!" "Don't listen to him Rupert, I am real!" the First said in a mocking tone. The Doctor finally faced it, pulling up a near-by chair. "So then," he began, clasping his hands together with one leg over the other as if relaxing, "An ancient evil from the dawn of time that uses equally ancient vampires; I'm thinking we've met before," the First gave an enigmatic smile, "You're the same as ever, Time Lord." Buffy and the others in the room began staring intently at the two. They'd all interacted with the First before, but never quite like this.

"So! The 'First Evil' is what you're calling yourself now is it? Bit pretentious, don't you think? Never mind that," he said as his speech began to speed up, as it usually did when his mind was fully engaged, "How did you survive? What do you want with the Hellmouth and the Slayer?" The First gave a sinister smile again, "Old fool, I have existed since before this universe. Did you think that just because you destroyed my physical form, you could destroy me?" The Doctor smirked, "Well how about a game of chess so I can reduce your ego considerably for the third time? Oh, hang-on, I forgot you're non-corporeal!" The First looked at Buffy, "Do you really trust this man? The man who has killed millions, committed genocide across hundreds of planets, including his own? A man who has inspired more fear and terror than any villain on the Hellmouth ever could? The most feared being in all the universe?" Buffy was silent for moment, before responding, "Yes. And he's gonna help us defeat you." "You see?" The Doctor said as he stood, "You picked the wrong people, in the wrong town, on the wrong planet to mess with. Stop while you still have the chance Fenric!" The First suddenly changed into the form of Joyce Summers-Buffy and Dawn's late mother. The First had appeared to them before when alone and in Buffy's dreams, but never like this. They both knew this day would come, but it was still a large blow-just as the First intended it to be. "I will have the Slayer's head, and kill her little friends. I will open the Hellmouth and chaos will reign. And there is nothing Doctor, that you can do to stop it. For you, the silence awaits." The Doctor dismissed his claims, "Buffy will stop you. And in case you didn't hear I stopped the Silence, the Pandorica is destroyed and I saved the universe." The First, changing into the form of Buffy herself, flatly stated "The Slayer will die and Silence will Fall." The real Buffy stood face to face with her non-corporeal doppelganger and responded as she did when it first appeared; "Get out of my house. NOW!" This time, the First obeyed and disappeared in an unearthly flash of light.

* * *

"So how did you beat it?" Buffy asked the Doctor, now gathered only with the core Scoobies around the dining room table. "Originally I contained it after beating it at a game of chess. It escaped eventually, so I destroyed its physical form last time we met a few hundred years ago, in the 1940s," the Doctor explained. His time travel tense trouble gained some confused looks from the gang. "So can't you do that again? Trap it, I mean," Willow asked. "We can't. If it were possible, I don't think you'd be facing it right now. It has to be drawing power from something…something, well, powerful" the Doctor said in a solemn tone whilst leaning against the wall. "Well, _that_ will be sure to get the girls excited!" Xander said sarcastically in his usual upbeat voice. "Can't we do anything? Isn't there anyway to weaken it or its power source?" Dawn asked. The Doctor remained silent. A dejected Buffy began to make her way out of the room, "Right, Xander, get the potentials ready, looks like we've got training-" "No! Shut up! Wait a moment!" The Doctor's sudden outburst made everyone jump. He was almost frozen with his eyes wide open, before smacking himself on the forehead, "Oh, I'm so STUPID!" "What is it?" Buffy enquired. The Doctor grinned before he pointed a finger at Dawn, "Dawn, you're a genius! I'd kiss you, but you're on the other side of the table!" While everyone else was still slightly confused by the Doctor's glee, a bemused Dawn responded, "Okay then…why am I a genius?" She quickly added under her breath, "Not that I'm arguing…" The Doctor clasped his hands together, "WELL! You asked if I could weaken its power source-and the good news is, I can!" He lifted a finger, "You see, you all told me it wants to wipe out the Slayer line and was made powerful by the resurrection of Buffy-I'm guessing that there is some sort of good and evil balance going on, one that it wants to destroy, yes?" the gang all nodded slowly in unison, only registering the information the Doctor had said a few seconds later due to the immense speed at which he had said it.

The Doctor, at this point with a smug look on his face and his hands behind his back, pleased with his deductions continued, "It seems to me that the First draws its power from, to put it simply, evil in beings. I'm guessing the Hellmouth, as it is another dimension probably converts this negativity into energy of some description. But here's the best bit, in theory, my TARDIS can absorb this energy…although not right now…" He trailed off at the end, realising the slight flaw in the plan he was beginning to put together. "Well, do you have a plan?" an increasingly concerned Giles asked. "No plan, I have a thing though…" the Doctor mused. "A thing?" Giles sighed-he knew that the plans the Scoobies drew up against Big Bads were often half baked, but against the First Evil? "Oh dear lord, we're doomed," Giles said removing his glasses. An offended Doctor raised his voice, "Oi! Never disrespect a man's thing!" He paused for a second, "Forget I said that….but I'm working on plan-shaped thing. A plan-shaped thing that involves going to LA, to meet a promising young physics student that I met a few years ago. She had a few good ideas that included a theory that might be how I could draw energy from the Hellmouth using the TARDIS. So the question now is, who wants to come with me?" He looked around and smiled, "Dawn? You didn't get to have a look last time. Mind you, I've redecorated…" Dawn grinned, before looking at Buffy for approval. "Sure, go ahead," said Buffy, "We'll carry on preparing. Don't take too long though."

* * *

They all walked out towards the TARDIS, as out of place as ever, yet still fitting in perfectly. "Don't worry, we'll be back before you can say 'Shansheeth'!" the Doctor assured Buffy. He unlocked the doors before stepping out of the way for Dawn, "After you…" Buffy, Willow and Xander all remembered their first time in the TARDIS, all those years ago, as the door shut behind the Doctor. Inside, Dawn was frozen with awe. Living on top of the Hellmouth and being the sister of the Slayer, Dawn had seen some weird things in her time, but she didn't really know to expect inside a small wooden Police Box. She certainly didn't expect the great copper walls that seemed to radiate a warm glow, nor did she anticipate the various stairs leading into various rooms, that wouldn't seem out of place in one of M C Escher's works. In the centre of all of this was a platform with a black and coral coloured console, and a column rising out of that and into the ceiling. The Doctor leaped up the stairs and onto the platform before turning to face Dawn. "Welcome to my TARDIS! That's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space- it can travel everywhere and every-when! We could go to the planet Persephone in the year 2517, or to last Tuesday. Any passing remarks?" he said, grinning away-after centuries of travelling with various friends and companions, he never got tired of their reactions to the TARDIS. "There's a whole world in here!" Dawn replied, still taking it all in, but now walking up to join the Doctor. The Doctor turned back towards the console and began inputting co-ordinates into the keyboard. "So who are we looking for?" Dawn asked, walking around the console. "Ah, we are just hopping to Los Angeles to find a young physics student-well, she was when I met her- named Winifred Burkle." With the mention of that name the TARDIS suddenly roared into life, each wheeze of its engine becoming faster and faster. The Doctor suddenly began to panic, "What? I didn't press anything? Dawn! What did you do?" Dawn protested, "I didn't touch anything! Isn't it meant to go like this?" the Doctor tried pulling the various switches and pushing buttons but nothing happened. "It's not responding!" he cried, before pulling the scanner down. His face seemed to go pale, "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" "What is it? Is it the First?" a worried Dawn asked. The Doctor looked at her with a grave expression, "The TARDIS detected a disturbance in the temporal field, but has been drawn into a time storm. We're lost in the vortex with a TARDIS that is out of control." The TARDIS was a spinning blue blur in the vortex, being thrown further off course by lightening, as it continued its dangerous voyage…

**The Slayer and the Storm wil return. But next, a detour to a certain law firm in LA...**


	6. Time of Angel

**Time of Angel**

_The Doctor and Dawn land in Los Angeles. But there seems to have been a problem with their timing…_

**Disclaimer: The characters depicted within are the property of their respective copyright holders, namely Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, and the BBC. I do not own any of the characters.**

Behind the Scenes:

Hello fanfic readers, I am Genese Gundam, and I will be the author for the duration of this flight..erm..story. Taking a detour from Season 7 of Buffy, the TARDIS lands slightly later than the Doctor intended, and in LA circa 2004. I wanted to take a break from the Buffy crew, mainly because there is only so much the Doctor can do there without disrupting a fixed point in time, and its hard to make the Buffy gang continually harp on about the coming apocalypse and the First (maybe that's why Season 7 isn't a fan favourite? Nevertheless, it was the only season that fit the idea of the Doctor returning to meet Buffy, as opposed to their first meeting). So why not put him (and Dawn) on an adventure as a break? And where better than the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart, where things are dark and apocalyptic, but not too gloomy! Thanks again to my growing number of subscribers and reviewers! Geronimo!

* * *

_The following takes place during Season 5 of Angel and Series 6/Season 32 of Doctor Who._

The TARDIS engines ground to a halt at last. It had been a good half an hour since it had gone mad, although the Doctor had managed to steer it out of immediate danger and regain control. It still didn't mean he was any good at flying it. "So do you know where we are?" a flustered Dawn asked, regaining her balance and pulling her messed up hair from her face. The Doctor pulled the scanner over and looked at it, "We're in Los Angeles, 2004. Some sort of important business building by the looks of it. Funny, says there has been some form of temporal disturbance lately." Dawn perked up, "You mean the world's still around in a year's time?" the Doctor realised the consequences of having someone weeks away from fighting in the end of the world in the near future was probably a bad idea. "Spoilers! Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, and don't look at anything! Don't do anything that could compromise the fabric of reality!" the Doctor commanded. Dawn mumbled, "Gee, you sound like my sister…" whilst the Doctor walked towards the doors. "Luckily, I don't think anyone saw us." He stepped out into an office-one that clearly belonged to someone important, a CEO perhaps. Unfortunately that CEO was in the room also. And had already reached for his sword. "Did you really think you'd be able to sneak in here unnoticed?" he asked, dressed in smart dark clothes. There was something familiar about him, but the Doctor couldn't remember who he was. At that point Dawn walked out of the TARDIS and stopped when she saw the man. The man was suddenly bewildered by her appearance, "Dawn?" "Angel?" Dawn asked in a just as confused voice. The Doctor broke the awkward silence when he finally realised who this man was, "Ah! Angel! I knew you looked familiar…"

"What are you doing in Los Angeles? Aren't you meant to be in Europe?" Angel asked, having lowered his sword by this point and returned to his desk. The Doctor suddenly put his finger to his mouth and said, "Shh! Spoilers! This is Dawn from 2003, fighting the First. The last thing she needs is to see lots of spoilers from the future, because it'll ruin the timelines!" Angel, still perplexed looked at Dawn and asked, "Sorry, who is he again?" "He's the Doctor. We met him in Sunnydale a few years ago. You know, the man with two hearts?" The Doctor added, "I've got a brand new face though…but more importantly my TARDIS brought us here for a reason…wherever here is…" "You're in the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart," Angel said leaning back in his chair. "Wolfram and Hart? Aren't they a law firm?" Dawn asked. The Doctor folded his arms and answered Dawn's question, "Only the most evil law firm in this solar system. Never did care much for lawyers…or trials…the question is why are **you** working for them?" Angel, who had heard this a hundred times before, answered quickly, "I'm still fighting the good fight but from within the belly of the beast." "Beware of digestion," the Doctor warned, only to be met by Angel's defiant response, "Not before we give it some belly-ache." The Doctor relented and smiled, "I can see you're not going to be corrupted anytime soon!" Dawn was getting tired of all this and decided to head towards the door. "And where do you think you're going?" the Doctor asked, pointing at her but still facing Angel. "I want to explore!" Dawn replied, met only with an impatient look on the Doctor's face. "Did you not hear what I just said? You're not to leave this room!" Dawn protested louder this time, "But what about the physics student?" Angel looked up, "Physics Student?" The Doctor spun round to face him, "Yes I'm looking for a Winifred Burkle who lives in L.A., do you know how or where I can find her?" With the mention of her name, Angel's expression became considerably sadder and regretful. It was a look the Doctor knew all too well. "What happened?" he asked. "Fred…" Angel hesitated as he began. Despite it having been some time, Angel hadn't really spoken about it. "Fred, passed away some time ago." "I'm sorry," Dawn said. The Doctor was concerned by this turn of events. "How did it happen?" Angel began, "She was…possessed by an ancient demon, and…" he was interrupted by the doors being thrown wide open, with an angry blue haired female entering the room. "…there she is now" Angel muttered.

Wesley followed soon afterwards trying to call her back, "Illyria!" "Illyria?" the Doctor asked, surprised by the mention of that name. She stopped in front of the TARDIS before turning towards the Doctor. "Did you really think you would be able to be here without my knowing? How dare you return to my kingdom!" "Illyria! Its been a while, hasn't it?" the Doctor said backing away slowly, "…And, I'm guessing the time distortion that the TARDIS picked up was a result of you," he pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and waved it in her direction. It emitted a green light and whirred as he then waved it in general directions around the room. He looked at it momentarily before putting it back in his pocket. "Yep, you've had some cowboys in here. But I'm not here to fight Illyria." "So be it," Illyria said as she stormed off. "You know Illyria?" Wesley asked as he walked up to the Doctor. "Yeah, I had an encounter with her a long time ago," the Doctor replied, "I'm the Doctor by the way, and this is Dawn Summers." "Dawn Summers?" Wesley looked surprised, "Are you related to Buffy?" Dawn smiled, "Yeah, I'm her sister." Wesley smiled, "Ah! nice to meet you. I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I used to be your sister's watcher" "Wesley, the Doctor needs to see some of Fred's research" Angel interrupted. Wesley paused for a moment, his smile fading fast. "Yes of course, right this way," he said as he headed for the door.

* * *

"Here it is….I'll leave you to it." Wesley said, leaving the Doctor in the lab. He made a swift exit. There were too many memories in this room. The Doctor didn't take long to find what he was looking for. Wolfram and Hart may have been the centre of all evil on Earth, but it did have brilliant facilities. The Doctor had already gotten to work creating the device. He whispered to himself, "Oh Fred, you were a genius…coming up with and beginning to build a trans-dimensional power converter. This place could give UNIT a run for its money." He was startled by a familiar voice, "Doctor!" The Doctor looked up to see the blonde vampire he had met only hours before, "Spike? What are you doing here?" "Long story. You gave me this earlier, to give to Dawn. But she can't see me, 'cause of spoilers, like you said. So you have to give this to her before you leave." Spike handed the Doctor a disk that said 'DAWN: WATCH IN CASE OF EMERGENCY'. "Right, I'm done and I'm out of here before Illyria sees me.' He promptly ran out of the room, before the Doctor even had a chance to ask anymore questions. _Why would I give Dawn a disk? _He pondered, before carrying on with his work.

* * *

"Right then! I've finished!" the Doctor announced as he entered Angel's office. "Thanks a lot Angel, I appreciate it! Keep doing what you're doing, fighting the good fight!" Angel and the Doctor shook hands, "No problem, just trying to help Buffy anyway I can. It was good to see you Dawn." "It was good to see you again too. Maybe we'll meet again, in the future…" Dawn replied. Angel smirked, "Sooner than you think…" The Doctor and Dawn walked into the TARDIS. Inside the Doctor ran up to the console and placed the device he had been working on the console, before once again getting his Sonic Screwdriver out and pointing it at the device. "So what are you doing now?" Dawn asked. "I'm connecting it to the console, so we should be able to get it working soon," the Doctor answered. He pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever, setting the TARDIS into motion. Angel sat back and watched as the blue police box slowly faded from his office. The Doctor had now opened up part of the console and had pulled out some wiring, connecting it to the device. He stopped for a moment and looked at Dawn, "By the way…" he pulled a CD out of his pocket and gave it to her, "This is for you, use it when the time is right, in an emergency." She took it, and gave him a quizzical look, "How will I know when the time is right?" "You'll know," the Doctor said, turning his attention back to his work.

* * *

Buffy and the others ran out of the house when they heard the unearthly 'vworp' sound that heralded the arrival of the TARDIS. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out triumphantly. "Did you get what you needed?" Buffy asked. "Yes! And I've already set all up. I just told Dawn to charge it up a bit," the Doctor replied. At that moment the door suddenly slammed shut. "What? Dawn! Did you touch anything?" the Doctor said, immediately trying to rectify this problem with his sonic screwdriver. "No! It just shut by itself!" Dawn shouted from inside. Suddenly the Doctor was thrown back, his fall cushioned by Xander. "What's happening?" Giles asked. "The TARDIS has put her shields up! But why?" the Doctor wondered aloud. Suddenly, a loud cracking noise was heard, and the ground opened up to swallow the TARDIS whole, before slamming shut. "Dawn?"

**The Slayer and the Storm will return after these messages...**

* * *

**P.S. **In case anyone was wondering when in Angel chronology this chapter took place, it's between 'Time Bomb' (in which Illyria loses control of her time warping powers) and 'The Girl in Question' (when Angel and Spike go to Rome to find Buffy).


	7. A Parting Gift

A Parting Gift

_The Doctor can't change history. But with Dawn trapped in the Hellmouth and Buffy ultimately still doubting whether or not she can truly lead the Slayers, can he at least give them a bit of help?_

**Disclaimer: The characters depicted within are the property of their respective copyright holders, namely Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, and the BBC. I do not own any of the characters.**

Behind the Scenes:

Hello fanfic readers, I am Genese Gundam, and I will be the author for the duration of this flight..erm..story. This is the penultimate chapter, and the climax of the story. Read on, to see how I attempt to solve a Buffy plot hole, using the Doctor, and tie it in as closely as possible with both series. Thanks again to my subscribers and reviewers. Geronimo!

* * *

_The following takes place during Season 7 of Buffy and Series 6/Season 32 of Doctor Who._

"No! No! NO!" the Doctor yelled, whilst his sonic screwdriver whirred as he waved it around the spot the TARDIS disappeared. "Where has it gone?" a concerned Buffy asked the Doctor. "Probably into the Hellmouth. I can guess who sent it there," he replied angrily. "The First. It most likely wants your time machine," Giles stated, removing his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. "Are there any spells we can use to get Dawn back? Willow?" Buffy asked, beginning to panic. "Don't worry Buffy, we'll get her back," Willow said, trying to reassure Buffy. "I'll think of something. I always do," the Doctor added. "Let's just hope she can hold out until then," Giles interjected.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, the lights had dimmed. Dawn huddled on the seat next to the console, alone with her thoughts, and the continual noise of something thudding against the doors-trying to get in. _Am I going to die here? _She thought to herself. _No! Pull yourself together Dawn, you've been in tighter spots! There's got to be something I can do… _She reached into her pocket and tried to use her phone, but with no success; even the best phones can't receive a signal from hundreds of metres underground. She sighed and slumped back into the seat. Out of options, she began to ponder whether she'd even be able to be rescued. At that moment, something caught her eye. It was the CD the Doctor had given her earlier, and it was glowing. Despite this being highly unorthodox behaviour for a disk, she felt compelled to pick it up. She looked around the console for some sort of disk player, and was pleasantly surprised to find one that was glowing in the same way the CD was. "Ooh. That's handy," she noted as she put the disk in. An image appeared on the scanner; it was the console room, where she was standing in fact but nobody appeared to be there. Then…"HELLO DAWN!" the Doctor popped up from the bottom of the screen, much to Dawn's surprise.

"Right then, I expect you're probably getting a bit worried down there, but don't worry you'll be out soon enough," he said rubbing his hands together. _I sure hope so…_ Dawn thought to herself. "Okay now, Dawn, I need you to listen to my instructions very carefully," the Doctor began, "The reason the device Fred was working on was so important is that it can be used in theory to suck the Hellmouth of some of its power . First, turn the tap or faucet as you Americans might call it on the console marked 'hot' twice to the left, and then the tap underneath marked 'cold' twice to the right." Dawn did as told, and jumped back to the screen, "Okay, what now?" she asked. The pre-recorded Doctor in the meantime started humming until he had decided that she had enough time to carry out that simple task. "Right, are you done? Good. Well, I say good but you might not have completely finished the task, but then I realise you're a Summers girl, and that I am rambling, so I'll move on. Next press the second red button on the left of the device," he continued. Dawn, bemused by his ramblings as she did what he instructed. "On the other side of the device, there should be a handle. Hold that, and keep rotating until I say stop. It's opening the connections between the device and the TARDIS engines, which should allow it to work." Dawn looked at the device carefully; there was indeed a handle, but it was a lot smaller than she anticipated. "Well this is going to be awkward," she mumbled. Her mild irritation at this was disturbed by the noise at the doors. The sound of thudding as hellish creatures tried to break into the TARDIS had gotten steadily louder since the video with the Doctor had started.

As she rotated the handle, the Doctor began to talk, "Currently, the ancient vampires are drawing power directly from it, which is why they are so hard for you lot to defeat. However, by using the trans-dimensional power converter means that the TARDIS will suck the energy from the Hellmouth AND the vampires, weakening them significantly, and making your upcoming battle a lot easier. Well, if it works that is." Dawn didn't like that last part, "If it works? What happens if it doesn't?" By coincidence, the Doctor appeared to answer her question, "If it doesn't, it will have the opposite effect, and super power the Hellmouth with the energies of the TARDIS. No pressure! By the way, you can stop rotating now." _About time! My poor wrist…_Dawn thought to herself. "Okay then Dawn, this is the final step, press the big blue button on the top of the device, and it will begin drawing energy. The little bars on the top should tell you when it is complete when they turn red. When you do press it, and the bars turn red, pull the red lever to your left. That'll bring you home. See you soon," the Doctor said with a smile, followed by the screen turning black.

"Right…here goes nothing!" Dawn pressed the button expecting something big to happen….only to hear the TARDIS make a single 'vworping' noise. _Was that it?_ She pondered. Suddenly she felt an almighty force sweep through her, originating from the device. As it reached the doors she heard the thudding fade away. She regained her composure to look at the device only to see the bars falling. "What? It didn't work?" she cried as the console room shook. The lights went out completely and the ambient hum of the console disappeared. She really was alone now, alone with a small glowing device that showed the futility of her efforts. Except that the bars started climbing again. She clambered back up to examine this closer, and noticed that it was climbing faster and faster. The lights turned back on and the console room returned to life. "Yes!" she exclaimed, as the bars turned red. She pulled the materialisation lever and the engines slowly came to life, with the familiar noise. She smiled as she knew she'd be returning to the surface soon enough, and looked to the device. However, the bars had now turned purple, and the device itself had smoke coming out. "That doesn't look good!" Dawn said edging away. It was probably a good thing Dawn had noticed this, as the device exploded in a shower of sparks seconds later. Dawn's quick reactions saved her again, as she immediately ducked underneath the console. _Maybe I do have some Slayer in me after all…_She chuckled to herself.

* * *

It was the afternoon now, and the last few hours for Buffy had largely consisted of helping Giles, Willow, and the Doctor try to get Dawn back using magic (although the Doctor objected at the use of the word magic, which Buffy thought odd considering he had said he was pretty good at it because he was once Merlin). But no success was had with anything they tried. Buffy sighed as she looked outside the window in the living room. Once again, the wind changed in Buffy Summers' front garden, and the sound of the TARDIS echoed throughout the household as the blue box faded into existence. The Doctor knew how it felt to be one of his companions for once. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles and the Doctor all ran out at the same time, expecting the worst. The doors opened to reveal a figure in a long brown trench coat, an even longer scarf, sunglasses and a fez. It was clear someone had fun in the Doctor's wardrobe room. Dawn took the sunglasses and fez off and smiled at her sister and friends. "Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed as they walked towards each other. "You were expecting someone else?" remarked Dawn as they hugged.

* * *

"And that's it? He left?" Spike asked Buffy. She had been telling him about the day's events and what happened after Dawn returned, as they patrolled in the cemetery. "Yeah, he said that the battle against the First was ours to fight, not his, but that didn't mean he couldn't give us a little help. He didn't say what he meant by that though…he just spoke to Dawn privately and said goodbye and left," Buffy explained. "Really? That's a little anti-climactic. Go through all that, and 'oh, cheerio then!'" replied Spike. "He did say he'd see us again though. When the time is right, whenever that is…" Buffy said, before sighing.

**The Slayer and The Storm concludes after these messages. **

**Coming up afterwards: Insects do the funniest things 3!**

* * *

**PS. **If anyone was wondering where in the Buffy Season 7 timeline this is meant to fit in, it is between 'Storyteller' (the one where Andrew describes 'Buffy, Slayer of the Vampyrs' and the schoolkids go crazy) and 'Lies my Parents told me' (Where Principal Wood tries to kill Spike). And I haven't a clue where in Series 6/ Season 32 of Doctor Who it fits, as it hasn't aired as of writing. Although provided the X-mas Special doesn't end on a cliffhanger, it'll probably fit in between that episode and the first of series 6...


	8. Buffy and the Doctor

**Buffy and the Doctor**

_Buffy and the Doctor; two individuals who are often called upon to sacrifice everything to save others, with little rewards and unable to return to the peaceful lives they once had. But one is a young woman and the other ancient and wise. Will Buffy be doomed to walk the thankless path of the Doctor? _

**Disclaimer: The characters depicted within are the property of their respective copyright holders, namely Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, and the BBC. I do not own any of the characters.**

Behind the Scenes:

Hello fanfic readers, I am Genese Gundam, and I have been the author for the duration of this flight...erm...story. Well this is it! The final chapter of The Slayer and The Storm. I have found it enjoyable writing this rather short fanfic, and I hope you have enjoyed reading. It's the end, but the moment has been prepared for. This is the ending I have envisioned since I started this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it. It's fairly detatched from the main story, so it's really a long Epilogue to the story as a whole. One day, probably after Series 6 of Doctor Who airs, I shall come back and update as well as expand this story to fit in with that continuity better. Until then, I would like to thank Brooklyn2, wmwhitewolf and Anatas whose reviews as I uploaded the chapters helped me shape the direction of the story, as well as a big thank you to CylonOne who was also spotting and correcting those little mistakes I made when uploading the chapters. Also thanks to the subscribers, who showed that there appear to be readers taking an interest in the story as well. If only I had more time, I think this would have been better. Oh well, that's what for second stories are for…Let's go to work!

_The following takes place after the last episode 'Chosen' of Season 7 and before the Season 8 comic opening story 'Long Way Home' of Buffy and Series 6/Season 32 of Doctor Who._

* * *

"_What are we going to do now?"_

**Epilogue**

It had been a day since the destruction of Sunnydale. The survivors of that final battle had driven to the nearest hospital to heal the wounded, whilst the rest stayed the night at a nearby motel. Buffy was lying on the bed, alone. She'd done it again, saved the world from destruction. There was a knock at her door. It was Giles. "Could I have a word?" he asked. "Sure," she said. He came in and leaned against a table. What followed was an unusually awkward silence. Giles just stood there, staring at Buffy. However, it was a stare of a man in awe of the heroism, maturity and leadership displayed by this young woman who he'd known since she was 16. He was looking at her with both the pride of a teacher, and pride of a parent. Buffy giggled before saying "Giles, you really know how to get a conversation going." Giles smiled, "Yes, quite. How are you feeling?" Buffy stretched her arms out and fell back onto the bed, "Tired, mostly. Mostly tired. And wondering, where do we go from here? We've made every would-be slayer in the world into an actual slayer. What happens next?" Giles removed his glasses, "Buffy, you've just saved the world. Again. You've closed the Hellmouth and defeated the First. Yes, there's a lot to be done, but I'm sure you're allowed one day of rest." Buffy let out a sigh, "Yeah, I guess you're right." "I'm very proud of you, you know," Giles began. "We all are. All those years ago when you first walked into the school library, I never thought for one moment that-" "I'd last this long?" Buffy interrupted. "-that you'd be the one to change history," Giles continued. "We've been through so much since then. I've seen you grow up. I must say, you haven't always been the easiest Slayer to deal with, but then I haven't always been the best Watcher. But I wouldn't have it any other way," he finished. Buffy sat up and looked at him. "Neither would I," she smiled. "Congratulations Buffy," Giles said, before he left the room.

Buffy fell back onto the bed once again, only to be disturbed by another knock on the door. "Just a minute," a slightly irritated Buffy called out as she made her way to the door. This time it was Dawn, "Can I come in sis?" They both lay on the bed next to each other, both contemplating the events from the day before. "Do you ever wonder?" Buffy asked her sister. "Wonder what?" Dawn replied. "What it would be like to have a normal life? A normal family, a normal sister?" Buffy continued. "Sometimes," Dawn answered. "Well? Would you rather have that life than this one?" Buffy asked again. "The thing is…sure there is a lot of death and destruction, but I already have a loving family; you, Willow, Xander, Giles. I wouldn't trade any of that for the world," Dawn replied. Buffy gave her a hug, which was interrupted by yet another knock at the door. "Oh for the love of…who is it now?" an agitated Buffy said as she got off the bed to open the door. However, the irritation disappeared completely when she saw who it was however. "It's…you," Buffy said, caught off guard by the visitor's presence. "Hello Buffy! It's been a while," said the visitor. It was the Doctor once again, keeping his promise that he'd return.

* * *

The girls both walked into the TARDIS. "I like what you've done with the place," Buffy commented. "Oh, that's right, you haven't seen it like this! It got refurbished when I blew up the last when I regenerated," the Doctor explained. "How long has it been in your timeline since you last saw us?" Dawn asked. "Only 45 minutes. I had to record that disc for when you were underground, and deliver it into the future," the Doctor said smugly, proud again of his own genius. "Anyway girls, I wanted to say congratulations on stopping the First and saving the world. Quite brilliant, if I do say so myself," he continued clasping his hands together as he leaned on the TARDIS console. "Thanks," Buffy said. "But the thing is…you've changed the world. Things will never be the same again. Your lives aren't going to be anything resembling normal ever again. Take it from me, you might make a decision for the best, but it can be at a tremendous cost. There's no going back after yesterday," the Doctor said, with sadness in his voice. "What are you saying? Buffy asked, slightly suspicious of where the Doctor was going with this. "I'm saying you need a reward. I know what its like to save the universe, time and time again, but at greater costs. I'm giving you the chance to say goodbye. To your old lives. To Buffy and Dawn Summers' who lived in Sunnydale. To Buffy, _**the**_ Vampire Slayer. But ultimately, goodbye to someone that you both really deserve to. But last time I did this, it went terribly wrong, so I need you to promise me not to do anything rash. We can't stay long, it is just a quick stop." The Doctor turned from the console, "But I need you to promise." "We promise. But where are you taking us?" Dawn asked. The Doctor turned to the console. "I'm setting the co-ordinates for February 20th 2001."

* * *

Things were going well for Joyce Summers. She had just had an operation on a brain tumour, and was beginning to get her confidence back in the world of dating. She'd met a nice guy recently, and loved teasing her children about the details. She got through the door and put some flowers she had received on a table. She wasn't feeling all that well however; she felt like she had a headache looming, something that she decided could be remedied with a cup of tea. She started making it, but suddenly stopped what she was doing. Everything in the room seemed to be shaking, as if there was a tank driving right outside. She could hear something as well-something that sounded like someone sawing wood, but slower, and it was getting louder. "What is that noise?" she said to herself. She took a look outside to see that a big blue box had appeared in the garden. "What the-?" She immediately went outside, just as a man stepped out of the mysterious object. He was wearing a tweed jacket, and a black bow-tie. As she walked cautiously towards him, he said, "Joyce Summers, I have two girls here to see you." She began to ask him, "How do you know my name?" but was stopped when her girls, Buffy and Dawn stepped out of the box, both on the verge of tears. "Buffy? Dawn? What's wrong?" Joyce asked. In unison, Buffy and Dawn said "Mom," and embraced their mother. This would be their final reunion.

Although there was at least an hour until the Buffy of 2001 would come home to discover her mother's body, the Doctor had only given the girls half an hour to say goodbye. He told them they couldn't and shouldn't be around for the end. The Doctor wondered, if he was being cruel by doing this. Whether humans would be able to handle such emotional stress. He knew that he had good intentions in doing this, but was he going too far? His friends said he made people better, but did cause them more harm than good in the process?

* * *

The trip back was mostly silent. As they landed, the Doctor finally spoke, "It gets easier. Being called upon to save the world, I mean. And the things that go with it. The sacrifices, the hard decisions. You might even grow to enjoy it." "It isn't something to be enjoyed," Buffy stated flatly, "It isn't duty, it isn't destiny. It's just something you have to do. For everyone's sake." The Doctor looked at her, and continued, as he leaned on the console, "You also need to move on. And I think Buffy, and to some extent you as well Dawn, you both haven't had the chance to do that. First you had to deal with your mother's death, and become the guardian of Dawn, and then you had to deal with your death and subsequent resurrection, followed by being thrown straight back into your slaying duties, and then the First appeared. What I'm saying is, by giving a chance to say goodbye to your mother properly, I hope I've given you a chance to move on. Because you need to be ready for what comes next." "What comes next?" Buffy asked. The Doctor rubbed his hands together and became slightly more energetic in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere a little, "Well! There are now millions of slayers across the world, and they need a leader. Someone who is strong and compassionate, and preferably has experience saving the world. Do you know anyone like that Dawn?" Dawn smiled and looked at her sister, "Oh, a few people come to mind. Buffy?" Buffy smiled, "I think it should be someone funny and smart. And blonde." The Doctor put his arms around the girls' shoulders as they made there way towards the doors, "Beware, there are going to be people out there who aren't going to like a lot of girls having a lot of power." "Pfft! There were people who didn't like it when one slayer had power," Buffy remarked. "Twilight's coming you know," the Doctor said loudly. "Twilight? Who's that?" Buffy asked. "No, Twilight! Dusk, evening. Basically the sun's setting and the day's drawing to a close," the Doctor replied, again rather loudly. "Seriously? Twilight? Who says that anymore? And rather than talking loudly, aren't you going to pick up that phone that has been ringing for the last 10 seconds?" Buffy asked the Doctor. "Yes! That's probably Amy, ready to be picked up. It's been an honour meeting you lot again!" the Doctor said clasping his hands together. "Thank you," Buffy said before giving the Doctor a hug, followed by Dawn giving the Doctor a kiss on the cheek. The Doctor smiled at them both before dashing up the stairs to the console. He quickly turned and waved at the girls, "Yes, goodbye Buffy and Dawn Summers! Have a good time in Scotland!" and with that he picked up the phone, "Hello Amy! Have a good time? What? No, I wasn't ignoring the phone…"

Buffy and Dawn quietly left the TARDIS, the doors shutting behind them. "Did he just say Scotland?" Buffy asked Dawn. "Yep. Say, Scotland's in Europe isn't it?" Dawn pondered, remembering something she heard in L.A. "Well, I guess we should listen to a time traveller…If he said Scotland, I think we know where we are going next," Buffy said. Behind them, they heard the heavy thud that signified the beginning of the TARDIS departing. They looked and smiled as it faded away. Dawn looked around as she shielded her eyes from the sun that the TARDIS had previously hidden. "Erm...Buffy…this doesn't look like the motel…" Buffy began to look around as well, "This doesn't look like…anywhere. I don't think we're going to Scotland just yet…"

**Cue Closing Credits**


End file.
